Baby's True Hero
by Serena Thorn
Summary: House of 1,000 Corpses fic. Baby has a secret that she's finally about to let Otis in on. Rated M for violence & language. Warning: references to molestation But NOT from Otis.


Disclaimer: I only own the character of the teacher "John Finster"

"Baby's True Hero"

Baby was watching TV, sitting on the couch, not really interested in what was on, but it was something that kept her from thinking about anything too important.

"Hey, Baby," Otis said as he walked into the living room a few minutes later. He came up from behind Baby & put his arms around her shoulders as he leaned over her to kiss her.

She brought her arms up over her head to his neck to bring him down closer to her to kiss him back.

He let her & began to move down to kiss her more intently. He moved his arms down to over her breasts, gently resting his arms against them.

Baby immediately broke the kiss & jumped up from her seat. She turned away from Otis & ran until she was inside of her room, leaving the door open as she climbed into her bed.

Otis slowly followed her & asked, "What happened, Baby?" when he reached the doorway.

"It's nothing," Baby said softly.

"Oh, I have to disagree with you there, Baby," Otis began, closing her door, but still remaining close to it so as not to scare her worse. "When you're afraid of me. When you run from me when I touch you, there's somethin' wrong & I want to know what it is."

"No you don't," Baby gently told him.

"I don't?" Otis asked, knowing he wouldn't like what Baby said next, feeling the anger grow within him because of that.

"It happened a long time ago, Otis. It doesn't matter now," she told him.

"The hell it doesn't!" Otis yelled.

Baby jumped at the booming sound of his deep voice.

"I'm sorry," he said as he moved closer to her. "Just please, Baby. Tell me what it is about me touchin' you that scared you so bad.

"All right," Baby started. "Like I said, it was a long time ago. Back in school," she continued.

"Which one?" Otis asked.

"I'm getting to that," Baby told him. "For three straight school years, back in grade school, there was a teacher who they brought in for some new thing & he seemed to like early blooming nine, ten & eleven year olds. Or at least me at those ages. His name was John Finster & would always had to touch me. At least once a week because that's as often as our class went to his, it became twice a week when I was eleven," Baby continued, looking down as her bed, trying to avoid Otis's eyes, still feeling embarrassed that it had happened & ashamed that she let it happen, even though it happened more than ten years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know it was wrong at then & by the time I knew it was so many years had passed that I didn't see the point," Baby replied.

"I don't get it, Baby. I've touched your breasts many times before now, what made this time different?" he asked.

"Because you never laid your arms on them before. Even though it didn't hurt with you, I just still remembered when he would do it," Baby said bringing her knees to her chest & putting her arms around her legs. "That's what he always did. During class, he'd see me working on something & find something wrong with it & while 'correcting' my work he always intentionally put his arms against my chest, pushing his arms into my chest, always making sure to get a feel in," Baby continued on the verge of tears.

Otis had never seen Baby like this before. She'd never seemed like the breakable type & seeing her like this only angered him more. "What'd he look like?" Otis asked her, trying to keep his voice calm for her sake.

"Tall, maybe a little taller than you. Kind of overweight," Baby began. "He was blonde, a darker shade than mine & I think his eyes were blue. What I remember about him most is his thick blonde mustache. And he was always so full of himself, always so sure that he'd never get caught & what's worse is as far as I know he never has been."

"Were you afraid I'd kill him?" Otis asked, wishing he could console her.

"No," Baby said shaking her head. "I always hoped you would when it would happen, but I didn't know it was wrong at the time. In school they never talked about things like that were wrong because it always happened. It was always around. People always saw & no one did anything so we thought it was just the way things were. All I knew was that I didn't like it, I just didn't know how wrong it was until a while ago & I thought I could just get past it without ever having to tell anyone about it."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Otis said sighing. "I'm sorry you had to relive that all over again. For now I want you to rest. Just lie down & relax. I need to go out for a while, but I'll be back soon," Otis said to her.

"Okay," Baby replied, slowly lying down on her bed, but still staying curled up.

Otis walked over & covered her up with a comforter & kissed her, so softly she barely felt his lips brush against hers. "I'll be back soon," he repeated.

"I love you, Otis," she said as she closed her eyes.

Otis walked to her door & turned back to her before leaving & said, "I love you, too, Baby," & closed her door quietly.

Otis went outside, having to fight to keep from slamming the door on his way out. He was furious, but he knew Baby couldn't see it, not now.

He got into his truck, closing the door as quietly as he could. He was ready for a fight, but he decided to save it for the teacher.

"I'll kill him," he muttered to himself as he turned the key. Loud rock music began to blare from his stereo but he hardly noticed. "He's fuckin' dead," he continued. "Anyone that makes that sweet baby girl cry. Anyone that makes her that scared. Anyone that makes her afraid of me. He's fuckin' dead. That's it, the end, class dismissed." He gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could, making his knuckles turn white as he imagined he was gripped John's neck.

He sped his truck up, still remembering how to get there. He was on his way to Baby's old grade school. He didn't know if the teacher would still be there so many years later. Part of him hoped he wouldn't be there, but more of him needed him to be there & he decided that if he wasn't there, he'd find someone to tell him where he was. Either way, Otis knew that teacher would die that night & he knew he was going to be the reason.

Still speeding, Otis managed to get to the school just as it was dismissing students. He drove around to the back where he knew the staff parked & decided he'd wait until he saw Baby's walking nightmare.

Thirty minutes passed & still no sign of him. Most of the kids had left, but the teachers still remained outside. They were mostly women & began to go to their cars, but Otis still kept his eyes on the doors, knowing he'd have his answer any minute.

Minutes later a few guys came out of the school, but two of them were too young & the other didn't look at all the way Baby had described.

Ten minutes later another wave of teachers emerged from the one-story red & brown brick building & he finally had his answer.

He saw him walking slowly towards his car. He was a little bigger than Otis expected, but then he had to remember Baby hadn't seen him in over ten years & other than that he still looked the exact way Baby had described. He saw John was headed to his car, just one row over from where Otis' truck was parked. He started it up & stopped when his truck was blocking the teacher's car from leaving the spot.

Otis opened John's door & jumped out of his truck, quickly making his way over to the teacher. He threw open his car door & punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. He dragged him into his truck, slamming the door once he'd gotten in & drove back to the house, driving slower than he had to get there so as not to get caught.

When Otis got back, he dragged the teacher from the truck & into the room he & Baby referred to as their play room. Quickly, he taped him to the waiting chair. He'd barely finished when the teacher woke up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded.

"You're in what promises to be your worst nightmare," Otis replied with a slight grin. "Don't go anywhere, I won't be gone long," he added as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He went to Baby's room & gently knocked on her door.

"Otis?" she asked, obviously having been awake for a while.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, her bubbly tone having returned to her voice.

Otis opened her door & stood in the doorway as he asked, "Can I see you for a minute? There's something I want to show you, but I kind of need you to tell me if I got the right guy."

Baby got up from her bed & asked, "What did you do?" as she walked out into the hallway with him.

"You'll see," Otis replied as he stopped himself from putting his arm around her shoulders. He walked her to their play room & opened the door. "Is this him?" he asked.

"Otis, I didn't tell you what I told you to have you do this," she said. "But yeah, it's him," she added, a soft smile crossing her lips.

"I know you didn't tell me to, but you've got to admit, it had to be done. He can't get away with it again," Otis said. "He can't get away with what he did to you any more. I can't let him," he added. "The only question I have now is do you want to watch or do you want to leave?"

"Can I stay?" she asked.

"Only if you want to, but I can't promise it won't get messy," he told her.

"I want to stay," she said with a smile. "Like you said, he deserves it. He deserves it for what he did to me & for what he did to you."

"What did he do to me?" he asked.

"If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have run from you today. It would've been like any other day," she told him.

"All the more reason I'm glad I did what I did," he replied.

"Who are you people!" John demanded.

"Have a seat, Baby," Otis told her before kissing her cheek.

Baby walked over to the counter beside the door & hopped up, leaving her legs to dangle off the front.

"What?" Otis asked, turning back to John. "Don't recognize your students when they grow up? Only like 'em when they're just startin' out? Do you like to ruin 'em before anyone else can get to 'em?"

"What?" John asked. "What former students? What are you talking about?"

"Making girls afraid of contact, even touch. Causing sisters to fear their brother's touch. You're fuckin' sicker than I am," Otis told him.

"I never touched any of my students," John replied.

"No?" Baby broke in. "You don't recognize me, do you?" she asked, hopping down from the counter. She walked over to him & continued, "You don't remember my class? The class of no one leaves that school without being fucked or fucked up or both!"

Otis gently placed his hands on Baby's shoulders & moved himself in front of her. "Baby, we have all day," he said in a soothing tone, keeping his eyes on hers. "It's all right. He's going to pay. He'll pay tonight."

"Baby Firefly, I might have known," they heard John say.

They both turned & looked at him.

"Now I remember," he continued. "Your tits still feel as good as they did all those years ago?" he asked before turning to Otis & saying, "Or should I ask your brother? He obviously seems to know," John added.

Otis stopped Baby as she began to walk towards John again. He moved in front of her, blocking her view of her former teacher. He took her hands in his & said, "Let me. I nabbed him, it was my idea. You can play a little later, but I want him in too much pain to do anything to you when you do. Okay?"

"Okay," Baby said. Then she looked down at his hands on hers.

"Sorry," he said as he let go of her hands.

"No," she said as she took hold of his hands. "Don't be sorry. I'm not afraid of you touching me. Yours can't even be compared to his. Your touch is warm & gentle, at least when you touch me," she said with a smile. Her smile faded when she spoke again, saying, "His was always rough & cold." She glanced over at John & looked back to Otis & asked, "Can we play now?"

"You can play soon. I just want to get some work done first," Otis replied.

"Okay," Baby said as she took a deep breath & headed back over to her seat on top of the counter, crossing her legs in front of her.

"I'll take that as a yes," John sneered. "And I suppose if she's Baby, you must be Otis," he added.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, let's get to work," Otis said taking a straight razor from his back pocket as he moved closer to John & sliced the palm of his right hand. And then the palm of his left.

John cried out in pain.

"That hurt?" Otis asked. "Good. That oughta keep you from thinkin' about her later," he added.

"I don't need my hands to think about your sister," John said looking at Baby again. Looking her body up & down in a way that made Otis sick to his stomach.

Otis saw Baby try to shield herself as best she could from John with her arms in front of her. He turned back to John & asked, "Do you want me to cut your eyes the fuck out! Huh! Don't fuckin' tempt me!" he screamed.

"Cut out whatever you want, I'll still see her," John sneered.

Baby hopped down from the counter & got hold of Otis's shoulders very much like he had done to her moments earlier. "Don't let him get to you. He just wants you to kill him quick & easy. Don't let him win," Baby told him.

"Here, take over for now," he replied, handing her the razor blade as he walked over to the counter.

"So you really haven't changed," Baby began to John, feeling a bit stronger. "You can say whatever you want. You can scream if you want, too. No one can hear you. It's just us three & pretty soon you'll be gone," Baby continued with a smile.

She tore open John's shirt & took the razor blade to his chest. "How does it feel!" she asked, slicing the other side of his chest. "Huh!" she yelled. "How's it feel to have someone you don't want near you touchin' you in a way you don't want 'em to!" she shouted as she sliced his gut. "You think you're in pain now? You don't know pain! I do. Feeling your arms pressing into me. I never thought I'd see you again but now that you're here I can finally watch these memories die as I watch you die & I've waited so long for this, but it'll be Otis who finishes you," Baby said.

Otis got down from the counter & lifted Baby onto it. "Stay here. This ends now," he whispered in her ear. Otis turned around & faced John again. "I wanted this to last longer, a lot longer, but frankly you're pissin' me off & you've already hurt Baby way too fucking much for me to let you live any longer." He took a knife from his back pocket & stuck it into John's chest & shoved it down through his gut.

John was gone in a matter of minutes & Otis looked back to Baby.

Baby looked up at Otis & jumped down from the counter. She walked over to him & put her arms around his neck & brought her mouth up to meet his for a kiss, but he turned his face away from hers.

"Let's get rid of that first," he said, nodding his head in John's direction.

Baby stood confused as she watched Otis walk back over to John's body, but still she held the door for him as he dragged the body out of the room to their grave yard.

Otis dropped John's lifeless body beside a waiting grave & shoved his body into it. He stood back up & wiped his hands on his already stained jeans. He then turned back to Baby, walked over to her & said, "Class dismissed, Baby. He's gone & he can never, ever hurt you again. He will never touch you or anyone else ever again." He paused for a brief moment before adding, "And now I'll kiss you," as he leaned down to have his lips meet hers.

Baby moved closer to him & put her arms behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you," she breathed against his lips.

"You needed this. What else could I do?" he asked.

"Right now, all I need is you," Baby told him before kissing him again.

Otis kissed her back & moved his hands down Baby's back to her buttocks & lifted her to meet his hips.

Baby put her arms around Otis's shoulders a little tighter & wrapped her legs around his slim waist as he carried her back into her room, continuing to kiss her the whole way.

He set her down on the side of her bed & broke the kiss saying, "You had a long day. You need your rest."

"You're not going to stay with me?" she asked softly.

"I will if you want me to, but all I'll do is sleep beside you. You really need to rest & realize that he's gone & can never come back. You came face to face with horrible memories today, Baby, sex is the last thing you need right now, even if it's with me. I shouldn't even be in your room right now," he continued.

"But I want you near me," she replied.

"I know you do, Baby," he began. "But I'm going to go out back & bury what needs to be buried & then I'll come back in here if you still want me to & lay here beside you."

"All right," Baby said, pulling the covers up to just under her chin.

When Otis completed his task he came back to Baby's room & rested against the doorjamb for a few moments trying to see if she was asleep or if she really needed him there so she could sleep.

"Otis?" she asked in a hopeful tone when she saw him.

"I'm here, Baby," he said as he stood up before walking into her room. He made his way over to her bed & laid down beside her.

Baby turned to face him & put an arm around him as she closed her eyes. She felt the sweat on the back of his thin shirt & felt herself relax knowing that he was really there. She breathed him in deeply & softly said, "You smell great & you always look great to me," knowing the reason behind it.

"I need a shower," he said quietly.

Baby moved closer to him & asked, "Does it have to be now?"

"No, it can wait," he replied. He kissed her forehead & said, "I'll stay here tonight. But I want you to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. Goodnight, Baby," he added.

"Goodnight, Otis," Baby said.

Otis tried to move away from her just slightly, but she held on. He was quickly realizing the closer he was to her the more relaxed she was. He decided it would be best for her if he just went along with it. He took his boots off & dropped them to the floor as quietly as he could & put an arm around Baby & stayed close to her.

He didn't want to fall asleep in case Baby had a nightmare. But what he didn't know was that it was highly unlikely that Baby would have another nightmare again. Her greatest fear was gone. Obliterated by him, her favorite person in the world, her best friend & lover. She knew he would keep her safe & that she never needed to believe otherwise.

The End


End file.
